bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Childs Intuition: La Bruja de Naranja vs. Paradigme
Merilly rocking on an old wooden swing, the young Anna Onibi was flipping through a small childs book, followed by letting out a soft giggle. A man walked out of the small country village, letting out an exasperated sigh. Amado Espiridion had been hired to wipe out the village, and he had not enjoyed doing so. The village was far away from where he usually worked, and it had been a hell of a hard time getting here. Amado glanced up. *''Giggle*''. "One I missed?" he wondered, and slowly approaching the little girl on the swing. Despite the sudden drop in Spiritual Energy, Anna didn't show the lease bit concern. Glancing up from her book she saw a tall man in an unusual outfit. "Eh? It's just a brat." Amado sighed. He wasn't at all worried about the little girl. Sighing, pointed his cane at her. "You speak english?" he asked. "No habla ingles" she said in a tone followed by a laugh. "I like you hat mister" she said jumping up and landing next to the man. "Yo no hable ingles." Amado corrected. He took his hat off and placed it on the girls head. "You want it?" he asked, smiling. Astounded by the mans persona she slouched to the right. "What happened to the people" she asked in a curious tone. "I ate them!" he shouted, hoping to scare the girl. "But really, you want the hat?" Slightly freaked out by the man, she touched the hat and closed her eyes. She jumped back and threw it down. "My Onii-chan says that the death of the innocent is wrong. I cannot forgive you even if you are a nice mister" she called. "That's not nice. This hat is expensive. Don't throw it on the floor." Amado casually walked over and picked up the hat. Brushing it off a bit, he placed it back on his head. Frustrated at his casualness, she pointed her finger up. "You're not nice!" she called firing an orange cero from her finger. "I'm not nice? But I gave you my hat, remember?" Amado swatted the cero aside like it was some pesky bug. "Do you live here, in this village?" "I don't care if you gave me a stupid hat your a cruel person. Who would kill for no reason" she called as she slammed her hands together. From a cloud of smoke and orange electricity a broom appeared in her hands. "And I am no resident of this village.... I am Anna Onibi former member of the Royal Guard!" she called. Amado's cane extended and tapped her on the head. "Stop lying. How could a little brat like you be a member of the royal guard. And I didn't do it for no reason. I got paid." Amado's can retracted and he slammed it against the ground. If this brat wanted a fight, she was gonna get one. "What makes you doubt?" she called spinning her broom, getting ready for battle. Her anger had changed into annyoance and rage as he doubted her previous rank. "You're easily angered and annoyed. You failed to notice that I wiped out the town, which shows you have no sensory skills, highly unlikely for someone who was previously a member of the royal guard. Plus, you're so small!" he laughed. Full of rage she rose her hand to her forehead. Wiping downward from her forehead an oval white mask emerged. From her back two white wings shot out as well. Raising into the sky she pointed her hand at Amado. Behind her a surge of reiatsu took the shape of a butterfly. "Oh come on, don't get mad." Amado taunted. Kicking upward he launched a fairly weak silver bala at the girl. Using her butterfly wing she swatted at the bala taking nothing but a small scuff on her wing. "I'm not angry, I am just annoyed beyond reason" she said lifting her broom. "Hmph." Amado was a bit annoyed his bala had been blocked. Packing up a substantial amount of reiatsu, he rocketed another silver bala at Anna, this one causing a shockwave in the atmosphere as he did so. Getting rilled up by the shockwave, she felt the reiatsu burn at her arm and fell to one knee. "Take this Rompimiento de Calabazas" she called firing a large ball of orange reiatsu from her hand, that was oddly shaped like a pumpkin? Amado lazily dodged to the right. In his laziness, he let the attack hit his arm. "Oops.." he mumbled. "Is there a reason you look down on me?" she asked him. "My ability to sense reiatsu lets me tell that you are not a Shinigami but one of those Arrancar thingy's" she said seeming slightly smarter than unusal while still using childish vocabulary. "I look down on you because you use words like 'thingies'. And what else could've made you think I was an arrancar, hmmm? Maybe the two bala I launched at you?" Amado was enjoying making the girl feel stupid. "Who said only and Arrancar can use those silver blasts you fired at me" she said jumping at Amado. Pulling her arm back she punched at him with a arm charged with bala. Amado took the hit sparingly. Grimacing, he raised his cane above the girl's head. It grew to the size of a telephone pole and her brought it down. Taking the large cane into her back, she felt a stinging pain. With her Hollow powers surging she forced the cane up revealing the destroyed wings on her back. "I need a weapon, something of any kind. Onii-chan's Reiryoku broom isn't enought" she thought jumping a little back, losing her footing. To Each their Own Sword "This is getting boring. I think I'll finish it quickly. End! Cadáver!" Amado screamed. His cane shed it's wooden shell and became a rapier, and Amado became incredibly pale. His veins bulged, his fingernails yellowed, and his eyes took up a disgusting red. Amado glared at Anna. "Come at me then." he prodded. "I see...." she thought raising her hands to a prayer motion. Suddenly from pure reiatsu, the small bits of reishi condensed together infront of her. She grasped the reiatsu as it condensed into a wakizashi. "Oooooo, know let me try and do what you did" she said with a light smirk. "Grow into a Beauty! Ajisai" she announced as the wakizashi began to flow a light purple. Amado raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He made a fist, and several spiked, jagged pieces of bone extended from it. He watched on. In her hand now laid a long purple handle with a crescent blade on its body. Her outfit changed a bit also, her black cloak becoming violet and the skull becoming a large purple flower. "Awseome!" she said quite excited. When the blade went up in her excitement multiple purple vines shot out at Amado. "Hmmm?" Amado's forearm disconnected from his elbow, attached by only a bloody tendon. He flailed his arm around, demolishing the vines easily with his spiked appendage. Finally, Amado reached into his chest and pulled out a rib. Throwing it, it curved like a boomerang, heading towards Anna. Sliding to the right, Anna was knicked in the arm by the rib boomerang. Reacting to Amado's attack she spun her kami in her hand. Stabbing into the ground below her multiple vines wrapped around Amado. Amado was caught by surprise. He stood still, waiting for Anna to attack so he could make his counter. Getting ready to slice she staggered at bit and coughed. "Its taking a larger toll on me than I thought." she thought to herself. She ran at Amado and gave a swift slice to him at close range. Amado took the hit sparingly. It left a large mark on his chest. "How could you have been in the royal guard if you can't even fight using your zanpakuto?" he asked. "You caught me" she said doing a backflip and landing a few feet away. "I was a poor little orphan who lived on the street." she said raising her kami-sized Zanpakuto. She raised it up and sliced down, releasing a torrent of reiatsu at Amado. "Ohhh, don't say it like that." Amado disapeared using sonido and reappeared behind Anna. He patted her on the head. "The important thing is that you're not a poor little orphan anymore." he stated and smiled. Hearing these strong words, Anna remembered all of her new allies including Shiraha whose image stuck in her mind. "I know I am no longer an Orphan, I am-" she called swinging her kami back. "A VIZARD" she called. "And I'm an arrancar. Honestly, it's not a very rare trait anymore." Amado stated, bored. "Anyway..." Amado's arm turned into the same flail like appendage from before, and he swung it at Anna. Taking the flailed arm right on her cheek, she flew back into a large wall. She reached out for her Zanpakuto and pointed it at Amado. "I don't care about what you think" she said. Raising both arms up hundreds of vines shot up and surronded Amado in a sphere. Amado looked at the inside of the dome inquisitively. "And what exactly is this supposed to do?" Amado asked. He wouldn't be getting crushed by vines. "Its draining your reiatsu for Ajisai's own use. Its her power." she said as Ajisai began to flow a light purple. "That's not good." Amado seemed abnormally non-chalant about the whole situation. Several jagged bones jutting out from his forearm and hand, Amado thrust them into the wall, hoping to break through it. "Thats not going to do anything." she said spinning Ajisai. "Your just feeding her more reiatsu which in change, makes the walls stronger." she continued as she tightened her grip on the kami. "That's not fair..." Amado began feeling faint. He turned and launched a bala at the opposite wall. "Neither was demeaning me" she called as the wall took the bala hit and fired a few vines at Amado, all laced with thick needles and poison spikes. Amado dodged left and launched another bala at the same point on the wall. Maybe if he focused his attacks on one point, he could break through. "It seems your beginning to enjoy this, your casual attitude was getting me angry." she said as she got close to the orb. Amado was irritated. "Shut up." he ordered, and faced the wall he had been attacking. "Maybe I was taking the wrong approach..." Amado looked down and began tunneling into the ground. "Only Vermin dig when scared." she said, taking her kami and cutting through the orb. When she looked down, only a hole was left. A dirty hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Anna's ankle. Tugging sharply, Amado hoisted himself up out of the ground. He lowered down at Anna. "Never touch a lady with such filthy hands." she said with a bratty attitude, right before stabbing into his hand with her kami scythe. Amado took his other hand and smacked Anna upside the hide. "Don't call yourself a lady when you're obviously such a little brat!" "I see you can still be an annoying mister." she said pulling her mask off to the side. She opened her mouth and fired a orange cero at close range. Amado ducked. The cero skimmed over his head, destroying his hat. Amado took the charred remains of his hat off his head and began staring at it. He wasn't moving. "Whats wrong, that little hat won't break you down would it." she called in an annoying tone. She lifted her kami ready for attack. Amado sighed. Standing slowly, he looked Anna right in the eye. "Tell me, what is the difference between you and me?" "What do you mean.... I am a Shinigami and you are a Hollow." she said lowering her guard a bit, but keeping her Zanpakuto at the ready. "Gee, that's kinda obvious. I mean what is the difference in our fighting styles?" Amado pointed a finger at Anna. A small bone pin extended from it and poked Anna in the nose, causing a sharp pain and drawing a bit of blood. "Ow ow ow!" she screamed pressing one finger to the side of her nose. "Get it out!" she called. Suddenly a vine shot up and yanked out the small bone pin. Rubbing her nose she looked up at Amado. "You're fighting style seems quite wild. You keep changing from short to long weapons" she said. Amado kicked Anna in the stomach. "You know, this is getting a little boring..." Lifting her body up, she grabbed her stomach and glared at Amado. "You want action!" she called as her reiatsu began to surge. Suddenly her Hollow mask began stretching over her body, becoming a large moth/butterfly like shell over he entire body. Nothing but a purple haze poured from her mouth as she floated higher up above Amado. "Things just got interesting again!" the thought roared in Amado's head. Smiling, Amado pulled out his spine. It was spiked and elongated. He pulled it far back behind his head, then sent it snapping back at Anna. The spinal whip quickly wrapped around her wrist, giving it a hell of a tug and dislocating it. In her current state, the pain didn't even come close to affecting her. Raising her white arm up, a large concentrated bala began charging, followed by a swift punch. The bala blasted Amado back several feet though he was able to stand his ground. Grinning upwards, he sent his own, equally powerful bala firing back up at her. As the two Bala impacted into each other, Anna charged through ripping through the dust cloud that filled the air. She spread her wings as well as her legs and the area around her mouth began ripping. From it a black ball of cero began to charge followed by a vuluptuos blast. Amado tried to block the cero with his zanpakuto and failed. The blast consumed him, and left a large black cloud where he was standing. Anna could not see in the cloud, but there was no movement on the outside of it. Slowly getting closer to the ground the butterfly/moth shell began to disappear of her skin, almost peeling away. Anna lifted her head up and wiped her hair to the side. "Hey mister, you dead yet?" she called. "Yeah!" he responded, contradicting himself. Raising her Zanpakuto up, it was now in it sealed state once more. "I think you should give up now...." Anna said. "The people of that village had what you had times ten and this is a small punishment compared to what you did to them." she said. "Do you wish to continue?" she asked. "....Yes, hello? I'm requesting backup. Huh? No, that won't be necessary. Just her. Yes... thank you." Amado mumbled. He was on the phone and far too busy to concern himself with Anna. "What was that!" Anna called confused by the call. Suddenly she felt a chilld of reiatsu that seemed to distort the area. (Matt figure out a title for this spot, I can't think of one... and it would fit here) A small girl descended from the sky, landing just short of Amado, and facing away from Anna. She seemed rather annoyed that she had been called in. "Whadaya want?" Amado scratched his head. He wasn't sure how to give orders to his superior. "Ummm... well.... I..." Amado stuttered. "Who are you?" called Anna jumping up and behind the girl. Adalina looked back, annoyed at the young girl as well. She ignored her and pressed on with Amado. "Spit it out!" "I needed.... help. With her." Amado looked away. It looked embarassing for him. "Ooooo, I see. Because I beat you, you called for some backup" she said quickly realizing that the young girl was her enemy. She procced to jump back. Adalina raised an eyebrow, still ignoring the girl. "You needed help wiping out some peasent village?" "No! Just with the girl!" Amado shouted angrily. He glanced nervously at Anna.